


Dress Up, Go Down

by exinspired



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Belphie's a bit mean here because sometimes he's mean even to beel lol, Brother/Brother Incest, Comedy, Hermaphrodites, Hermaphrodites because i hc angels as having mixed anatomy and fallen angels do too as a result, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exinspired/pseuds/exinspired
Summary: Beel tries to help Belphie get dressed. He doesn't make it far.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 69





	Dress Up, Go Down

**Author's Note:**

> Based on both the locked Belphie's Fashion Show UR card from the Dress Up gacha and [a tweet by @squishybelphies on Twitter](https://twitter.com/squishybelphies/status/1324478214417371137?s=19).
> 
> Because I didn't mean to write out a whole thing, the beginning is mostly just an exchange of dialogue ahaha. . .I haven't written ~~anything but in particular~~ smut in a long time and I've only written vaginal oral a handful of times, so excuse the clumsiness there. But I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (It's strange that this is the first thing I'm posting here given I've written a couple other works but I'll backdate them I suppose.)

"C'mon, Belphie, Lucifer said neither of us will get dinner if you're late. You have to get dressed."

"Can't be assed."

"But Belphie, dinner!!"

"You're way more worried about it than I am and you know it."

"Belphie, if you don't get dressed, I'm gonna have to dress you myself."

Belphegor simply went limp in his bed, seemingly indifferent to the oncoming manhandling that'd be ripping off his pjs and working him into his uniform.

* * *

"Hurry up, Beel." Belphie teased, waving the too-long sleeve of the shirt Beel had barely gotten around him--clearly grabbed thoughtlessly from his own closet and not the younger demon's. "You don't wanna miss dinner, do you?"

Beelzebub whined in frustration, fingers hooked in his boxers which his brother had worn to bed. Glancing at the clock he froze in shock, shoulders rigid. How was it so late already? Clumsy and bulky as his hands were, surely they moved faster than the clock's own? Had the arguing and fussing really dragged on that long?

"Aw no." Belphegor took a look at it himself, no real remorse or pity in his tired voice--in fact, he sounded more amused than anything. "We're both late. Looks like no dinner for you."

He sat up to pat Beel's messy orange head as he desperately tried to make sense of the passage of time--they were both late which likely meant a lecture, surely meant no dinner, and quite possibly meant no breakfast on top of that if Lucifer was feeling particularly mean! "Hey, cheer up. It's just one meal."

"I don't know if I _can_ miss a meal, Belphie. . .even one. . . ."

"I know, I know. But you've still got me, buddy. I can at least make up for it as a snack, can't I?"

Pushing himself up some, he took advantage of Beel's anxious grip on the loose underthings and shock at both the time, and the offer behind his choice of wording, to pull his lower half out of them, half hard cock and dark, fluffy hair not fully hiding his flushed and glistening pussy. Least of all when he spread his legs and wrapped his hand around it to stroke himself to full hardness lazily.

Withthis new development, Beel didn't know where to focus, only that his lips were as wet with his own drool as Belphie's lower ones with theirs, and rapidly outpacing them--and that something smelled delicious. "C'mon, you owe me--this is all 'cause of you, y'know. You think I didn't notice how handsy you were getting taking my clothes off? And putting me in your shirt so everyone else can see me in it at RAD? If you actually thought about what you were doing, I might think you were half as clever as I am"

He moved to pull Beelzebub into him but the older came to his senses first, dipping his head eagerly to lick a long, quick stripe from the bottom of his opening to the tip of his cock. Belphie rewarded his lap with a pleased grunt, a few similar noises leaving his throat with each sucked kiss Beel placed down his shaft, and an encouraging hum when he returned to suck his folds again, large hands braced on his inner thighs to hold him open with his thumbs.

When he went to work at the hole itself, tongue dipping in and out in deep, slow strokes to drink in the warm nectar building up inside, he changed his hold again, arms keeping the moaning youngest's thighs on his shoulders, one hand swapping with Belphie's to pump his cock as the other hand's fingers took over massaging and carefully squeezing his full lips to keep them apart. Ever an expert in eating, his 'snack' pulled him in close with no intentions to hide his pleasure, rocking his hips to fuck the face and fist working at him.

So _burdened_ by options was Beel that he couldn't stick to one part of the once angelic anatomy, raising his head despite Belphie's protests in order to swallow his length and finger his slit instead, tracing before taking over from the tongue-fucking with something a little more solid. Though Belphie wasn't the loudest overall, most of his noises airy and restrained by his throat, his head was tipped back allowing him to sigh, pant, and grunt easily through his pleasure--and though Beel's own grunts and moans were louder they could have easily been drowned out by the eager sounds of his oral, wet sucking and slurping and uninhibiting gags as he swallowed Belphie deeply and teased the most sensitive nerves in his pussy.

Belphie's cock and pussy flexed hard in tandem, both gushing some in pre-emptive pleasure. His pale skin was flushed all over, voice pitching and body shaking with it. Even if they weren't fully linked in their twin-telepathic connection Beel could tell he was close.

"You're. . .way too excited." Belphie laughed as Beel pulled away again, unsure where he wanted to finish him off. Belphie didn't care, only tightening his legs in insistence he come closer and finish his 'food'. "You haven't even missed it yet--"

"This is just for breakfast." Beel clarified, kissing his arousal-swollen pussy as if calling his decision. ". . .and 'cause it's you."

"You haven't--" He cut himself off with a hard breath, flopping down to let Beel finish with him, hands fisted in his pile of pillows rather than his brother's hair. Beel returned to fingering and scissoring, now with his lips and tongue joining on the act inside together, pushed in deep as they could go. This was far from the first time they fucked recently--Belphie wasn't especially tight especially not with _Beel_ in his bed--but that only meant that he knew where to push and how to touch to get him worked up and that he could do so without interference. Tracing circles within his walls, dragging his tongue and calloused fingers along his depths, the hand quickly jerking him off gave a tight squeeze as he spread his fingers apart from top to bottom, pressing hard into the bottom especially to rub deeply into the bundle of nerves on the other side

Prostate and g-spot pressured together, Belphie let out a moan like a low, body tightening up as he came--writhing and rolling his hips into the excessive contact. His tail, having had emerged in the intensity, tangled around Beel's arm and neck, nothing which stopped him from milking his demon form's cock and drinking up the waves of cum being squeezed from his twitching, gripping pussy, either. The squeezing against his strong fingers only encouraged him to press those sensitive places further, as if trying to get every last drop they'd give.

And as Belphie was coming down from all this, Beel still drinking him in, his D.D.D. went off, giving them both a start.

"Wha--" Belphie knocked his foot into Beel's head, not especially harshly but squirming and trying to get away with what energy hadn't been robbed of him from coming, the noise having startled Beel into choking(certainly not aided by the tail pressing at his neck.) "Don't--don't _cough in my cunt, Beel_! Fucking _insect_!"

Knowing the harsh words were for show at best, Beelzebub choked out an apology anyway, moving up to cough over his tummy instead, unable to stop himself from lapping at the cum there and along the way. The coughing subsided more quickly when Belphie freed him from his tail's grip, using it to pull the phone to him. "What's your alarm going off for. . .?"

"Telling me to wake up so we're not late." He sighed, dismissing the alarm and flopping down again as Beel resumed licking and sucking his release from him. But as it registered, he paused and looked at him in confusion, then at the clock which showed them very _clearly_ being late. Hell, he'd forgotten all about time in favor of eating his brother out. They should be so late now it may not even matter--he kind of figured that was Belphie's plan.

"But. . . ."

"That clock's been fast for ages, Beel. You always forget even when we fix it but you don't wanna replace it because they don't make analog Devilcat clocks anymore." His tail swatted the older twin's head a little as if punishing him for forgetting. "Plus we adjust for time magic interference today, remember? We had an extra hour."

Beel let this information wash over him, licking his chops and inspecting Belphie for anymore fluids he missed cleaning off of him. As this news came to light, he could smell breakfast prepared downstairs, though he wasn't as starved for it thanks to Belphegor. "But. . .I woke you up early. . . . I'm sorry, Belphie. . .if not for me you could've stayed asleep for a whole extra hour."

"Idiot." Belphie spread his arms out to Beel, flexing clawed fingers. Beel hugged him, the lifted him up when he wrapped his limbs around him. Belphie yawned and gave him a kiss. "Maybe I decided I wanted to spend my extra time with you instead."

"Maybe?" Contemplation. ". . .Did you?"

"Yes, Beel." Belphie told him with a sigh and a dull, but infinitely fond, look.

He beamed, taking Belphie to their shower to clean him up properly. "I'd wanna spend our extra time together too, Belphie. We won't be late, either! I won't miss dinner!!"

"Not if we hurry we won't." Sat in the tub, Belphie gave Beel's rather apparent erection a squeeze. "Which means this will have to wait."

Beel nodded, shuddering with a muffled grunt. "I can wait. . . ."

"Good." He took the detatched showerhead from Beel to rinse himself off with while shooing him away. "Maybe we can find a little private time at RAD then. I'll be right down, so go wash your face and get breakfast."

"Promise you won't be late?"

Belphie huffed a little laugh, shuddering at the water pressure against his hypersensitive pussy alongside his fingers cleaning the stickiness away. "After the way you ate me out just _thinking_ we were late? Can't really promise anything, but I'll try."


End file.
